


Of Goldfishes

by kyoukens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a goldfish is involved, he's a mood, insecure! hanamaki, super powers, very awk hanamaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoukens/pseuds/kyoukens
Summary: The AU where Hanamaki Takahiro is a socially awkward hacker and he has the hots for Matsukawa Issei, the guy who can talk to animals. Oh, and a goldfish is involved.





	Of Goldfishes

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this a super long time ago. It's from a prompt I found lurking around Tumblr and I just got the balls to publish the first half of it hA! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy, next update will hopefully be up by around next week.

Hanamaki Takahiro likes to believe he’s more intelligent than what he displays himself as. Sure, he’s antisocial and a blubbering mess in front of people who aren’t Oikawa, but he’s still one of the best hackers Japan has to offer. Thus, when he concocted a ‘brilliant’ plan to meet Matsukawa again; he felt some sort of skeleton of hope in his chest. It was a Friday afternoon when Hanamaki went to PetSmart to buy his ill fated goldfish. Snug in his used-to-be red, but now strangely orange, oversized sweater and grey sweatpants— the man began his mission to find the most stupid fish he could find. 

After a couple minutes of deep contemplation Hanamaki found the one, an Oranda Goldfish. The goldfish itself was orange but appeared as though it had been dipped, tail first, into black ink. The best part though, was what looked like a little pumpkin growing on top of the fish’s head. It was perfect. The fish looked stupendously adorable while looking as clueless as can be. After about 10 minutes of awkwardly standing in front of the fish tank, one of the workers finally went up to Hanamaki to ask if he wanted to buy the fish, to which the pink haired man shyly nodded. Hanamaki watched intently as the goldfish was swooped into a green net and delicately placed into a clear plastic bag. The worker handed the goldfish to Hanamaki, who in spite of only getting the goldfish for selfish reasons, felt a strange sense of something similar to maternal affection. 

“So, what’s the name?” the cashier smiled with all teeth which made Hanamaki turn away to stare at anything but this stranger’s nice set of teeth.

“Oh, uhm, it’s Hanamaki.” 

“Hm, interesting name for a goldfish” Hanamaki’s eyes widened in realization and he could feel the heat rushing from his neck to his cheeks.

“Yeah,” Hanamaki drawled out the word and awkwardly let out a “ha ha ha, thanks!” and the cashier politely smiled despite Hanamaki’s deathly awkward aura.  

After paying for his goldfish alongside food, a bowl, and some random aquarium decorations— Hanamaki was ready to begin the next phase of his plan. Once at home, he assembled his tiny aquarium, filling the bottom with a layer of colorful rocks and sticking in a couple imitations of seaweed, and even added a miniscule treasure chest for some pazazz. Finally, he placed the fish into their new home and grinned. 

“How’s it feel in there bud?” Hanamaki asked, and was met by silence. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he said after the goldfish made no response, “look, I’m going to need a favor from you. I don’t even know if you can understand me since you’re a fucking goldfish for god’s sake; but I have no choice,” Hanamaki mumbled in exasperation.  Then, the man gently caressed the bowl with both of his hands and brought his face up close and personal to his newly bought friend.

“So there’s this guy, his name’s Matsukawa Issei, and apparently he can talk to animals,” Hanamaki paused as if he was waiting for the goldfish to process what he just said, “so I’m going to call him over and we’re going to have a deep conversation about my very sick fish” Hanamaki paused again to take one hand off the bowl to point at the fish, “the sick fish is you by the way, and from there the rest will be history”. Hanamaki raised both of his arms in order to imitate some sort of celebration but quickly brought them back down to rub at his face. 

“Jesus, look at me, actually talking to a goddamn goldfish” Hanamaki groaned “you are unbelievable”. But who could blame the man, when Matsukawa Issei was quite probably the only man that made Hanamaki want to become socially interactive with other than Oikawa. Hanamaki took in a deep breath to calm himself down and took out his phone from his back pocket. He unlocked his phone as he walked to his beaten leather couch and sank down into the couch— wishing it would swallow him whole. Bringing his legs up to his chest, Hanamaki began to scroll through his contact list until his thumb paused above Matsukawa Issei’s name. Hanamaki bit his lips as he began to have second thoughts and slammed his phone face down on his knee. Hanamaki fell back on the couch and let out a scream— bringing his hands to his face to rub viciously. 

“...Hello? Hanamaki?” Hanamaki froze and he felt his own breathing come to a stop. Slowly, Hanamaki began to understand what just happened and as scrambled off the couch to the floor and whipped his head towards the goldfish who ogled dumbly back at him.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, _ Hanamaki had just knee-dialled the love of his life and instead of replying he simply looked back and forth from his phone to the goldfish, which he suddenly realized didn’t even have a fucking name yet. 

“Hanamaki, are you okay? Are you in trouble?” Hanamaki almost swooned, he couldn’t believe that Matsukawa was actually worried for him. 

“Makki, I’m gonna get Oikawa and we’ll find you, just wait” at first Hanamaki was flustered by the nickname but at the sudden mention of Oikawa, Hanamaki got off the floor and swooped up his phone with trembling hands, and held the phone up to his ear, “No, no! That won’t be necessary!” Hanamaki laughed suspiciously and raised his other hand to his hips, looking like some sort of lame superhero who seduced men using goldfish, and oh god Hanamaki is so screwed he did  _ not _ think this over. 

“Uhm,” the distressed boy face palmed and let out a sigh “look, this is gonna sound really weird and really crazy; but I think my fish is sick”. There, he did it, Hanamaki is officially a desperate fool. Matsukawa was silent on the other end of the phone which only made Hanamaki’s heart palpitate at a concerning rate.

“Uh look it, it’s okay, nevermind j-just forget I even called, bye!” Hanamaki let out a shuddering breath as he brought his phone to his lips and hung up before Matsukawa could respond.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _ His arms went slack and the phone in his hand clattered across the floor, the man paid no attention to his phone and dragged his feet across the carpet to his goldfish.

“Well, that didn’t go so well, did it?” he said, as he bent down reaching the floor to sit down in front of the small fish tank. Hanamaki could feel his heartbeat slowly coming back to its senses, and as it did, Hanamaki realized Matsukawa was probably never going to want to talk to him again. The man breathed in and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest and again began to rub viciously at his face as if that would knock some sense into him. 

“I can’t fucking do this goldfish, all I wanted to do was see him one more time and maybe get his number, not make myself look like some fish-obsessed geek”, Hanamaki began to whine to his fish, embarrassed at his shitty attempt at making a friend. Secretly, Hanamaki knew that Matsukawa and him would never be more than acquaintances through Oikawa. However, he had some sliver of hope that maybe this time would be different; that maybe this time Hanamaki could be the one to initiate a cool conversation about something other than the weather. 

Hanamaki sighed, his inferiority complex made it feel like his life was a video game on the most difficult level possible, with no clothes and a spoon for a weapon. “Well, at least I have you…” Hanamaki’s voice drifted off and looked at the goldfish with the visuals of absolute perplexion, “shit, you still don’t have a name” the boy groaned and brought his knees back and ruffled his hair vigorously once more. 


End file.
